


Staring at You

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, F/F, Gay Ellie (The Last of Us), Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, Missionary Position, Riding, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Stripping, Useless Lesbian Ellie (The Last of Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: What happened between Ellie and Dina when they were alone together? This is their moment in full. What kind of future will it lead to? PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Ellie x Dina.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 237





	Staring at You

''This better be better than a six.''

Ellie smirked as she flicked the joint to the side and grabbed Dina's face to pull her in for a passionate kiss. Dina grinned against Ellie's lips and couldn't keep her own hands away. Their kiss deepened as they felt each other up. The blizzard raging outside had been long forgotten as Ellie proceeded to climb on top of Dina, pinning her onto the couch as she ravished her.

At this moment, all she cared about was spending this moment with Dina. No prying eyes on them. No threat of being swarmed by the infected. It was just her and Dina. Ellie believed that this was the right moment. She wasn't sure what this heated kiss meant. Right now, she was just going with the flow and with what felt right. And right now, Dina being underneath her, panting heavily after sharing such a fantastic kiss felt so right. The two gazed into each other's eyes as Dina's hand stroked up and down Ellie's arms, feeling the slight curve of her muscles.

''Better.'' Dina teased.

Ellie blushed as she glanced down Dina's body, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. ''Can I still go for ten?''

Without a word, Dina's hand trailed down Ellie's body. Ellie was breathless as she felt Dina's fingers glide to the bottom of her shirt. Just when she thought that Dina was going to help her remove it, she was shocked when Dina's hand kept travelling further south. Ellie's throat hitched the moment she felt Dina's hand over her crotch, rubbing against the bulge that was forming between her legs. When a soft moan escaped from her, Dina took this opportunity to lift her head up and kiss Ellie again, feeling her moan against her lips. Dina squeezed the tent forming beneath Ellie's jeans. She could feel it growing more and more.

''I think you're more than ten.''

Ellie couldn't stop herself from laughing. ''Really?''

''Am I wrong?'' Dina wiggled her brows.

''Do you want to find out?''

Once again, Dina decided to let her actions do the talking instead of her words. She forced herself up so that she was sitting with Ellie on the couch before spinning around so that the other young woman was staring at her back. Dina glanced over her shoulder to lock eyes with the flustered Ellie before tilting her head, gesturing for her to come forward. Ellie licked her lips as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Dina's body and started kissing the back of her neck. As Dina moaned, she shuffled back until her behind brushed against Ellie's bulge. Ellie gasped, biting Dina's shoulder as she did so. The action made Dina smile. She began to grind against Ellie, rolling her hips so that her ass was rubbing firmly against Ellie's crotch. Despite the layer of clothes still between them, she could tell that Ellie was big.

Settling into things, Ellie kissed all over the back of Dina's neck and shoulders. She lifted her hands until she felt the bottom of Dina's breasts. Her hands were trembling, but she kept moving. Dina leaned back against Ellie as she groped her boobs through her shirt. Ellie moaned when she felt Dina's hard nipples poking through Dina's shirt. She couldn't resist squeezing them between her fingers. Dina grabbed Ellie's hands, forcing her to palm her breasts harder. At the same time, she grinded on Ellie's lap harder and faster. Her body felt like it was on fire.

But, they both wanted more.

Dina grasped one of Ellie's hands and guided it down her body. Ellie shuddered when her fingers brushed against Dina's thighs. With her assistance, Ellie's hand found its way to the hem of Dina's trousers. Knowing what her lover wanted, Ellie slipped her hand inside and gasped when the tip of her fingers was instantly coated with slick wetness. She sucked on the sweet spot of Dina's neck as her fingers found their way to Dina's pussy. She teased the soaked entrance, sliding two digits inside before stopping.

''Can I?'' Ellie whispered before sucking on Dina's earlobe.

''Touch me, Ellie,'' Dina begged. ''Please, I need your fingers inside me now.''

''Only my fingers?'' Ellie teased and then thrust her hips, pressing her bulge against Dina's ass.

Dina groaned with annoyance and arousal. ''If you tease me again, you're going back out in that blizzard.''

Ellie's smile widened when she heard Dina's whimper of pleasure as she thrust two fingers inside of her. Dina alternated between grinding on Ellie's lap and against her fingers, wanting to feel her from both sides. By now, Ellie was rock hard with her cock straining beneath her clothes. However, all of her focus was on Dina. She fingered her, listening with great joy to the sound of her wetness squelching onto her hand. As Ellie sucked on the back of her neck, Dina lifted her hips so that she could start to remove her bottoms. They slid down her legs, leaving her most intimate area exposed. Ellie momentarily stopped kissing so that she could look down Dina's body and remove her fingers, staring at them in awe as they were dripping with her lover's juices.

''Holy shit,'' Ellie moaned. ''You're so wet.''

Dina grabbed Ellie's hand and then brought it up towards Ellie's mouth. Slowly, Ellie opened her mouth and began to suck Dina's juices from her fingers. The taste was sweet and intoxicating. When she stopped, she turned to Dina and saw her gazing at her eagerly.

''That was hot.'' Ellie gawked.

''Now, it's my turn.''

Dina turned around so that she was facing Ellie and then removed her shirt. She lifted it up over her head along with her vest before tossing them away. Now, she was fully naked, with her breasts on full display, making Ellie's eyes go wide. Without any hesitation, Ellie leaned forward and placed her mouth over Dina's breasts, sucking on them and flicking her tongue over her nipples. Dina helped remove Ellie's shirt before shifting her attention to the belt around the woman's waist. Ellie felt her jeans loosen, but she didn't want to stop cherishing Dina's boobs. She swirled her tongue around one hardened bud before taking it between her teeth and tugging on it, earning a moan of approval from Dina.

''Ellie,'' Dina whispered huskily. ''I want to see you too.''

It was simple enough, but something about hearing those words come out of Dina's mouth lifted Ellie's heart.

She finally pulled away, allowing enough space between them so that Dina could see what she was doing as she stripped Ellie. Her eyes fell onto Ellie's chest. Her breasts were slightly bigger and her muscles were more defined. Coupled with the very prominent boner hidden beneath her jeans, Ellie was the perfect physical description of Dina's dream woman. At last, Ellie's jeans were pulled down, freeing her cock. It was so massive that it couldn't even stand when fully erect, drooping forward because of the weight and thickness. As if the girth didn't already leave Dina's mouth-watering, the length was just as impressive. Dangling at the bottom was a set of very large and very heavy-looking balls.

''Do you like it?'' Ellie asked nervously.

Dina had been quiet for longer than expected. Ellie was beginning to wonder if the other woman was put off now that she had seen what she was packing. But, those fears didn't last for long as Dina smiled sincerely at her before gently pressing their lips together.

''Of course, I like you.''

Ellie needed to hear that today.

After the sweet kiss, Dina laid back on the couch and spread her legs. Ellie could only stare. She wanted to admire every scar, every curve, every mark, and every hair on Dina's body. It was only when she caught Dina staring at her that Ellie was snapped back to reality. Dina smirked and then curled her finger, beckoning Ellie to come to her. That was all that was needed to entice Ellie. She climbed on top of Dina, placing herself between her thighs. The tip of her cock, leaking with pre-cum, probed against Dina's entrance. Dina moaned with anticipation. Ellie wasn't even inside of her yet, but she could already tell that her pussy was going to be stretched out by her incredible size.

''Is it going to hurt you?'' Ellie asked with worry.

Dina stopped. It hadn't dawned on her that Ellie might have been a virgin. She had girls chasing after her for years now, she's even had a girlfriend or two in secret, but it seemed like Ellie had never gotten any further than a kiss. Dina was surprised, especially with the energy that radiated off of Ellie like a scent. She was a top, but a flustered and nervous top who wanted to make sure that her lover was prepared for what was about to happen.

''Honestly,'' Dina said quietly. ''Maybe a little, but, only because you turned out to be quite the grower.''

Ellie appreciated the humor. She wanted this more than anything, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. ''If it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll stop.''

Giving Ellie a confident nod, Dina spread her legs a bit more, waiting for the big moment. Ellie pushed her hips forward, rubbing her length against Dina's slick entrance. Believing that getting the beginning over with quickly would make things easier, Ellie thrust inside of Dina, driving her cock between her tight and wet pussy. They both moaned with pleasure and Dina wrapped her arms around Ellie, holding onto her as she tried to become accustomed to the girth stretching her. Encouraged by the sweet sounds that Dina was making, Ellie started to rock her body, thrusting in and out of her.

''Fuck,'' Dina gasped. ''That feels so good.''

''Yeah? Should I keep going?''

''Don't stop. Please, don't stop.''

Hearing Dina beg turned Ellie on so much. Her cock throbbed inside of her lover. She drove in and out of Dina's pussy, feeling it clench around her thick shaft, leaking all over every new inch that entered her. When she glanced down, Ellie wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that only half of her length was buried inside of Dina's pussy. It felt like she had gone as deep as she could go. However, she was spurred on to go deeper when Dina locked her legs around Ellie's waist, forcing her to fuck her harder and faster. Ellie didn't want to disappoint. She started to slam her hips against Dina's, pounding her until the couch was rocking beneath them.

Dina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Ellie's cock inside of her. It was so delightful, it was unbearable. In minutes, Dina's moans had become screams of pleasure. Her body was being rocked by Ellie's intense thrusts. The wet sounds of their bodies slamming together filled the room. Ellie's hefty balls crashed against Dina's thigh over and over again as eventually, all ten-plus inches were pounding in and out of Dina with incredible speed.

Ellie grunted as she felt Dina's nails clawing down her back. Every action resulted in a reaction. Seeing Dina writhe with ecstasy encouraged Ellie to fuck her more thoroughly, which led to more screams from Dina, and circled back around to become more motivation for Ellie. The two of them were like a perfect match, both trying to help the other reach the heights of pleasure. Ellie returned her attention back onto Dina's bouncing breasts. She groped them, pinching Dina's nipples, eliciting more aroused moans and screams.

When Ellie twisted one of Dina's nipples, she could feel her pussy clenching tightly around her cock. Dina was smiling ecstatically as she knew she was reaching the edge. Each of Ellie's thrusts buried her cock deeper inside until Dina's pussy was now wrapped around the base, taking the entire length inside of her. The feeling of becoming so full made Dina's back arch and her toes curl. Ellie reached down to cup Dina's ass and hold her up. She watched as Dina's whole body quaked. Dina let out one more howl of pleasure as she gushed onto her lover's cock.

Ellie stopped moving as she felt Dina's juices soaking her length and balls. Wanting her to experience the best orgasm possible, Ellie slid as deep as she could go while Dina clung onto her, moaning loudly as she rode out her climax on Ellie's cock. Ellie bucked against her a few more times, earning more pleasurable screams. It wasn't long before Ellie could feel a tight sensation in her balls. She was about to burst. They held each other tightly as Ellie thrust her hips forward before exploding with a loud grunt.

Dina's voice was too weak to even gasp. She could feel Ellie pumping her load inside of her pussy. Rope after rope of thick seed sprayed from Ellie's cock in a seemingly endless stream. After a while, Ellie sighed with satisfaction and collapsed onto the couch beside Dina. The two of them were gasping for air, staring at the ceiling and unable to hold back their smiles.

''Holy…'' Ellie panted.

''Yeah,'' Dina turned to look at her. ''Think you can go one more?''

Ellie was surprised to hear such a question. She stared back at Dina and grinned happily. ''Want to be on top this time?''

Dina smiled mischievously before climbing on top of Ellie and then moving down her body. She worshipped Ellie with kisses on her breasts, teasing the nipples with her tongue before licking Ellie's toned stomach. Breathing heavily, Ellie could feel herself getting harder again. But, it wasn't enough. Dina decided to help by grasping her girlfriend's flaccid cock and pumping it. Though Ellie wasn't erect, she still felt huge in Dina's hand. She kept stroking Ellie and lowered her head until her lips were within touching distance. Ellie threw her head back the moment she felt Dina's mouth attempt to take her cock into her mouth. Dina bobbed her head up and down, feeling Ellie grow in her mouth.

The bottom half of Ellie's shaft was being stroked while Dina sucked on the top half. Her tongue swirled around the head. She could taste her own wetness that soaked the massive length hitting the back of her throat. Dina was amazed that Ellie was still getting harder and bigger. It was impossible for her to fit the entire length into her mouth. But, that didn't stop her from kissing and licking every inch, even finding the time to suck on Ellie's balls as well. Ellie moaned with delight and thrust her hips upward, rubbing her cock against Dina's face.

This went on for a few more minutes. There was a part of Dina that wanted to keep going until Ellie exploded in her mouth, but her pussy was aching for more attention. She released Ellie's cock from her mouth with a loud pop and then shifted her position so that her pussy was hovering above the fully erect shaft. Ellie grabbed her cock and held it up as Dina carefully sank down onto it. She gasped loudly as Ellie's shaft stretched her pussy once again. Dina lowered herself until her ass rested on Ellie's lap. She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Ellie's head to hold herself up. Ellie grabbed her girlfriend's hips, helping her balance as she started to roll her hips, grinding against Ellie as the massive cock twitched and throbbed inside of her.

''How are you still getting bigger?'' Dina moaned ecstatically as she began to bounce on Ellie's cock.

Ellie smirked as she began to thrust up, her ab muscles burning. ''I'm a grower that never learnt to quit.''

Dina laughed and slammed herself down on Ellie's shaft. Her screams of pleasure returned as she rode Ellie. In this position, Dina could feel every inch of Ellie's cock pounding her relentlessly. It was a wondrous feeling. Ellie reached down and started touching Dina's clit, rubbing small circles on the sensitive spot. Dina bounced faster on Ellie's lap. Her perky breasts jiggled with every hard thrust. Unable to resist, Ellie lifted herself up so that she could suck on Dina's nipples again.

''Fuck, Ellie,'' Dina moaned. The sensation was overwhelming. Ellie's mouth, fingers and cock pleasing her at the same time was too much. ''I'm gonna cum again!''

Ellie hummed as she nibbled on Dina's breasts. She was impressed that she had brought Dina to another orgasm so quickly, especially since she was on the receiving end of a blowjob earlier and was only just starting to feel her own climax nearing. She felt Dina's pussy clenched around her shaft. She tried to hold off for as long as possible, determined to watch Dina cum first. Dina's eyes closed and her mouth was left hanging out as she became undone, gushing all over Ellie's cock as she fucked her. Thrusting up, Ellie pumped her seed inside of Dina's pussy for the second time tonight. Her release wasn't as messy as last time, but it was more than enough to fill Dina and satisfy them both.

Dina was trembling in Ellie's arms as the two of them fell back onto the couch, enjoying this quiet, loving embrace together. For a moment, it felt like everything going on in the outside world didn't exist. They imagined that this was how things were before the virus started.

''This is nice.'' Dina panted.

''Better-than-a-six nice?''

They laughed together. ''You're never going to let me live that down, are you?''

''Nope.''

Ellie kissed the top of Dina's head as she let her girlfriend rest on top of her. Their bodies were coated with sweat and cum, but wasn't going to stop them from holding each other. Ellie could feel her eyes getting heavy. This felt like it was too good to be true. She was with a woman who liked her for who she was. She lived in a place that felt safe and secure. And, after last night, she felt like her relationship with Joel was on the brink of being repaired.

Ellie didn't want to think about anything going wrong.

XXX

''Ellie…'' Dina sobbed. She tried to remain strong, but she couldn't stop a tear from falling down her cheek. ''I think I'm pregnant.''

Ellie stood motionless as she stared at Dina. Her girlfriend was sitting on the worn sofa, clutching her stomach. ''What?''

It felt like she was being tested at every hour. Ellie's mind went blank as she saw recent events playback in the back of her mind. From her first time with Dina to Joel's death, and their mission to seek revenge against those who took him away from her. There was so much to think about, Ellie didn't know where to start. She tried to push away the thoughts about revenge as she took a step closer to Dina.

''Why didn't you say…'' she stopped. This wasn't the right question to ask. She didn't want to start a fight with Dina, not after everything they just went through. ''Does Jesse know?''

Dina slowly looked up at Ellie. ''He's not the father.''

It felt like Ellie's heart had stopped. ''Wait, you mean when we…''

Dina nodded, unsure how Ellie would take the news.

It hadn't even crossed Ellie mind that this baby growing inside of Dina could be hers. She wasn't sure if she could get another woman pregnant. But, it had happened. At the worst possible time, it happened.

On the day she lost Joel. What kind of sick irony was this?

Now, Ellie had another question on her mind…what was she going to do now?

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS NEW STORY. I KNEW AS SOON AS I SAW THE TRAILER FOR LAST OF US 2, I WAS GOING TO WRITE A STORY WITH ELLIE AND HER NEW GIRLFRIEND. I HAD PLANNED TO WRITE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE, BUT THEN THE GAME CAME OUT, AND I FOUND THAT THERE WAS A SCENE NOT IN THE GAME WHERE I COULD WRITE AND THROW MY OWN SPIN TO IT. TO ALSO GO WITH BOTH GAMES, I WANTED THIS FIC TO HAVE A BIT OF AN AMBIGUOUS ENDING, LEAVING A WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT VIBE. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE STORIES SOON. I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING GREAT LATELY. I HAVE ACTUALLY GONE TO HAVE A COVID TEST TODAY SO I'M WAITING TO HEAR THE RESULTS. I HOPE IT DOESN'T DISTRACT ME TOO MUCH FROM MY WRITING. IN THE MEANTIME, YOU ALL STAY SAFE AND LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES. WEAR YOUR MASKS. WASH YOUR HAND** **S. DRINK PLENTY OF WATER. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
